Стенограммы/Слёт семьи Эппл
Русская стенограмма = :Эпплджек: Вот! Я нашла! :Бабуля Смит: Апчхи! :Эпплджек: Будь здорова. :Бабуля Смит: О, спасибо, Эпплджек. До сих пор не верится, что прошло почти сто месяцев с последней встречи семьи Эплов. Кажется, будто это было вчера. :Эпплджек: Ну, с тех самых пор, как ты всё время только об этом и говоришь. :Бабуля Смит: Эппл Блум, кто прислал ответ на приглашение? Кто покажет свои морды на слёте? :Эппл Блум: Все пони! :Бабуля Смит: Все пони? сторону, к Эпплджек Что за ерунда? Эппл Блум Ты уверена? :Эппл Блум: Ну, я получила ответы от Эплов из Йондер Хилл, Хэллоу Шейдс, Галлопин Гордж, Фоал Маунтин, Эплов из Филлидельфии, Толл Тейл Тауна, а ещё Эплов из Эппллузы! :Бабуля Смит: А? :Эппл Блум: О, как же я могла забыть про это? Из Мэйнхеттена! Бэбс! Я снова увижусь с любимой сестрой! :Бабуля Смит: Думаю, придётся приготовить больше сока. :Бабуля Смит: О-ой! Похоже, наша семья увеличилась в десять раз со времени прошлой встречи. Придётся крутиться как червяк в помидоре, чтобы всё успеть! :Эпплджек: Всегда готова помочь. :Эппл Блум: Я тоже! :Большой Маки: Ага. :Бабуля Смит: А, спасибо, я это ценю, дорогие. Бабуля уже не так бодра, с тех пор как прошла последняя семейная встреча Эплов. :Эпплджек: Может, ты уже пожилая, Бабуля, но ты такая же бодрая, как всегда... :Бабуля Смит: Ты кого назвала пожилой?! :Эпплджек: Я... я хотела сказать... может быть, я возьму на себя организацию праздника на этот раз? И тебе останется только как следует повеселиться. :Бабуля Смит: Ну ладно, внучка, договорились. Назначаю тебя главной. :Эпплджек: Я тебя не подведу, Бабуля. Объясни мне, что нужно для праздника, и я всё сделаю. :Бабуля Смит: Вместо того, чтобы всё рассказывать, лучше я тебе всё покажу. :Бабуля Смит: Мы устраиваем праздник на Яблочной аллее каждые сто месяцев с тех пор, как поселились в Понивилле. :Эппл Блум: Ой, а это кто? :Бабуля Смит: А это - твоя двоюродная прапрабабушка Эпплсоус примерно в твоём возрасте. Прозвище «Эпплсоус» она получила, когда варила яблочное варенье, и у неё выпала половина зубов. Мы так и не нашли её зубы в тех банках. :Эппл Блум: Эй! Это же ты, Бабуля! :Бабуля Смит: Точно. Семья Эпл шьёт это одеяло с самого первого нашего слёта. :Бабуля Смит: Я смогу! Эх! Ёлки-моталки! :Остальные Эплы: смеются :Эппл Блум: смеётся :Бабуля Смит: Ну, никто не сказал мне, что на конце нитки нужен узелок! :Эппл Блум: смеётся :Эпплджек: Так, значит, нужны материалы для шитья: ткань, иголки, нитки... Вы действительно с самой первой встречи шьёте одно и то же одеяло? :Бабуля Смит: Ну, конечно. Не думаю, что мы его когда-нибудь доделаем! :Эппл Блум: Эй, что здесь происходит? :Бабуля Смит: Ну, ты знаешь, что Эплы любят пончики. :всплеск :Хаф-Бейкд Эппл: губы чавкает Ау, горячо! :пожарной машины :яблочного сока :тарелок :Эппл Сплит: Эй, куда делись пончики с яблоками? :Младенец Эпплджек: чавкает :Эппл Сплит: И... :Младенец Эпплджек: младенца :Эппл Сплит: ...кто ты такая, малышка? :Младенец Эпплджек: Я Эпплджек! Можно ефё пончик? :Бабуля Смит: Вот так мы и узнали, что у твоей сестры аппетит, как у взрослого жеребца. :Эпплджек: Значит, лучше взять в два раза больше мёда и муки... ещё пятьдесят вёдер яблок... ещё масло... и дрова для костра. :Бабуля Смит: Воткните мне яблоко в зубы и прожарьте как следует, вот это точно вызывает воспоминания. Ты говорила, Бэбс — твоя любимая двоюродная сестра, но моя любимая - Роуз; мы каждый раз участвуем в конкурсе «бег на семи ногах»! :Молодая Эппл Роуз: Мы выиграем эту гонку, сестра! :Молодая Бабуля Смит: Конечно. Можем поспорить на твою гриву! Давай, сестрёнка, быстрее! :Молодые Бабуля Смит и Эппл Роуз: кричат смеются :Бабуля Смит: Мы не выиграли ни одной гонки. :Эпплджек: Гонки. Нам нужны верёвки, финишная лента... В общем, не так много для гонки. Хм... :Бабуля Смит: И, конечно, нельзя забывать о семейной фотографии. Мы всегда фотографируемся у амбара в конце каждой встречи, чтобы видеть, как растёт наша семья. :Эпплджек: Фотография у амбара, ясно. :Эппл Блум: У тебя много приятных воспоминаний об этих встречах, правда? :Бабуля Смит: Ещё бы. Надеюсь, что после этой встречи появятся новые. О, все пони очень её ждут. В этот раз у нас соберётся вся семья. Кто знает, приедут ли они на следующий год. :Эпплджек: Это так! У всех сейчас такая насыщенная жизнь. Сомневаюсь, что в следующий раз нам так же повезёт. Не переживай, Бабуля. Я постараюсь устроить самую лучшую встречу в истории семьи. Пора за работу... Нужно всё спланировать! :Бабуля Смит: О, копытца мои, ты только посмотри, что надела на голову твоя сестра. :Бабуля Смит и Эппл Блум: смеются :часов :Эппл Блум: стонет :Эпплджек: Эппл Блум, почему ты не спишь? :Эппл Блум: Я хотела спросить то же самое. :Эпплджек: Не спится. В голове постоянно крутятся мысли о встрече! :Эппл Блум: зевает Да... не терпится увидеть сестру, Бэбс. Мы вместе так здорово повеселимся... :Эпплджек: Что? Всё ещё только начинается. Бабуля Смит поручила мне организовать эту встречу, и я проведу всё на высшем уровне. Эппл Блум, у меня столько запланировано! У тебя не будет ни минутки! :Эппл Блум: храпит :Эпплджек: Да, сестрёнка, эта встреча действительно стоит того, чтобы ждать её. :Эппл Блум: храпит :петух :Эппл Блум: храпит А-а! :Эпплджек: Проснись и пой! Ни минуты не стой! :удар :таскания :по деревьям, яблоки падают :пчёл :Пинки Пай: рыгает И не забудь о блёстках. :Эпплджек: кашляет :дождь :молнии :Радуга Дэш: свистит :Спайк: звуки огнём :Эпплджек: Кажется, всё! :Бабуля Смит: Ты как раз вовремя. :грохот :Эпплджек: Гости здесь! :Эплы: смеются, приветствуют друг друга :Бабуля Смит: Эппл Роуз! :мегафона :Эпплджек: мегафону Всем привет! Добро пожаловать на слёт семьи Эпл! радуются Меня зовут Эпплджек, и я рада сообщить, что мы приготовили для вас много интересного. Мы начнём конкурсы с полосы препятствий для младших пони, а для тех, кто постарше, будет вместе готовить пончики. А после этого будет ещё много всего! Надеюсь, понравится! :радуются :Эппл Блум: Где же она? :Бэбс Сид: дует :Эппл Блум: Бэбс! :Бэбс Сид: Сестра! :Эппл Блум: Я знаю, что мы с тобой виделись совсем недавно, но, всё равно... :Эппл Блум и Бэбс Сид: ...кажется, что прошла вечность! :Бэбс Сид: Не терпится рассказать про новую школу! :Эппл Блум: Не терпится всё послушать! :Бэбс Сид: Так, с чего же начать? А, в первый день... :Эпплджек: Бэбс! Рада, что ты приехала! :Бэбс Сид: Неужели я пропущу шанс провести время с любимой сестрой? Никогда! дует :Эпплджек: Не пройти ли вам полосу препятствий? :Эппл Блум: Но мы же хотели сначала немного поболтать... :Эпплджек: Не переживай, у вас появится много времени на общение, пока будете участвовать в конкурсе. :Эпплджек: Итак, пони, все готовы повеселиться? :Бэбс Сид: Ого, неужели это финиш? До него же целый километр! :Эпплджек: Вообще-то, это отметка, где вы переходите на следующий этап гонки. :Эппл Блум: Это ещё не все? :Эпплджек: Далеко не всё, поверь, я подготовила конкурсы, которые вы запомните надолго. После этого соревнования вы должны как можно быстрее скакать сюда. Здесь вы будете ловить яблочки! всплеск Потом сделаете пятьдесят кругов вокруг этих деревьев, пока не закружится голова. Потом будете прыгать через барьеры. А потом будет последний этап, где надо держать тарелки на голове и повторять «от топота копыт пыль по полю летит» несколько раз подряд. Победит тот, кто устоит на ногах! :пауза :Эппл Блум: ...Серьёзно? :Эпплджек: Серьёзно! Ну же, друзья, поработаем над воспоминаниями! На старт...внимание... марш! :Эпплджек: У-у! Вы отлично держитесь! Проверю, как там шитьё. :Бабуля Смит: И давно у тебя новые зубы, тётушка Эпплсоус. :Эпплсоус: У дамы неприлично такое спрашивать. И не надо закатывать глаза, мисс Эппл Роуз! Вы думаете, я забыла, что вы сделали с моим зонтиком шесть встреч назад? :Бабуля Смит и Эппл Роуз: смеются :Бабуля Смит: Мы же хотели с его помощью открыть подарок! :Бабуля Смит и Эппл Роуз: смеются :Эпплсоус: О, Эпплджек. Хорошо, что заглянула. Ты будешь шить вместе с нами? :Эпплджек: Прости, тётушка Эпплсоус, я очень-очень занята. Но вы поскорее начинайте! :Бабуля Смит: Мы не нашли кресла-качалки. :Эпплджек: Я приготовила кое-что другое. В этом году вы обязательно закончите это одеяло! :Эппл Роуз: Закончим? :громкий шум швейных машин :Эпплсоус дрожат :Эпплджек: кричит Правда, будет здорово? :Эппл Роуз: кричит Что-что? :Эпплджек: кричит Говорю: правда, будет... останавливается здорово? :Эпплсоус: Наверно. Хотя мне говорили, что слишком много веселья может быть вредно для моего растущего организма. :Бабуля Смит: смеётся :громкий шум швейных машин :Эпплджек: кричит Так держать! :Бабуля Смит: кричит Что она сказала? :Эппл Роуз: кричит Что? :Бабуля Смит: кричит Ничего не слышно! :Эппл Роуз: кричит Голден Делишес? Кажется, он участвует в соревновании! :музыка :Бэбс Сид: голова А как Скуталу и Крошка Бель? :Эппл Блум: голова Хорошо! Ой... :Бэбс Сид: голова Всё хорошо? :Эппл Блум: голова Голова кружится... А-ай! Вильгельма :грохот :Бэбс Сид: вздыхает :всплеск :Большой Маки: нюхает губы свистит :Эппл Дамплин: Это уже восьмой малыш, да? :Эппл Ливс: Да, точно. Скажу честно, мой Эппл Тарт ещё совсем кроха, но он... :Эпплджек: Вам весело? :Эппл Ливс: Ещё бы! :Эпплджек: Но вам стоит поторопиться с пончиками. Скатать, согнуть, сложить, обложить. Скатать, согнуть, сложить, обложить. Скатать, согнуть, сложить, обложить. Вот так! Продолжаем работать, девочки! Мы хотим, чтобы все члены семьи попробовали вкуснейшие пончики Эквестрии! :Эппл Блум и Бэбс Сид: От топота копыт пыль по полю летит. :Эппл Блум: А в новой школе есть пони без знака? :Бэбс Сид: Ага. Две. :Эппл Блум и Бэбс Сид: От топота копыт пыль по полю летит. :Эппл Блум: Они не хотят стать Искателями? :Бэбс Сид: Хотят! :Эппл Блум: Здорово! :Эппл Блум и Бэбс Сид: От топота копыт пыль по полю летит. От топота копыт пыль по полю летит. От топота копыт пыль по полю летит. :Бэбс Сид: Я не чувствую язык. :Эппл Блум: Я тоже. :Эпплджек: мегафону Семья Эпл, пауза! :швейных машин останавливается :Эппл Блум: Ах, наконец-то. :Эпплджек: О, не забыть сфотографировать основные моменты для альбома! Здесь ничего примечательного. И здесь. И здесь. Давай, Эпплджек, думай. Нужно их как-нибудь расшевелить! Хм... :Эппл Блум: Знаю, моя сестрица хочет, чтобы у нас была потрясающая встреча. Но это просто смешно! :Бэбс Сид: Я думала, у нас не будет и минутки поболтать! :Эпплджек: И ваша минута прошла! Другие члены семьи ждут вас. :Эппл Блум: Эпплджек, я не успела пообщаться с Бэбс! Мы были так заняты соревнованием, что даже не поговорили! :Эпплджек: Вы с Бэбс успеете поговорить, когда мы будем кататься. :Бэбс Сид: Кататься? :Эпплджек: Прошу внимания! Подходите, садитесь и позвольте этим скакунам вас прокатить! Итак, я знаю, что мы все очень старались набраться впечатлений, и на всех прошлых слётах вся семья дружно каталась вокруг фермы. Именно поэтому на этот раз я решила устроить нечто более захватывающее. Так что давайте начнём веселье! И-ха! Но! :Жеребцы: ржут :скрип :Эпплсоус дрожат :чавкание :Эпплсоус: зубов Я совсем недавно их почистила. :Бабуля Смит: Куда эта девчонка решила нас отправить? Во фруктовый сад? :Большой Маки: Ага. :Бабуля Смит: Что?! Я пошутила! Мы не ухаживали за этими полями с тех пор, как в лесу завелись... глотает :мыши пищат :охают и ахают :Бэбс Сид: Ничего себе! Фруктовые летучие мыши! :звон :летучая мышь облизывает губы :двигателя аэроплана :Эпплджек: Ох... :Эпплсоус: кричит :кричат :Эппл Блум: Спасайся кто может!!! :грохот :укладывается :Эпплджек: плачет Всё пропало, испорчено! хруст Ох, Бабуля, мне так, так жаль. :Бабуля Смит: Всё хорошо, дитя. :Эпплджек: Это не так. Посмотри вокруг! От амбара и всех моих планов для идеального семейного слёта ничего не осталось. :Эппл Блум: Может, это к лучшему? :Эпплджек: Как же это может быть к лучшему? :Бабуля Смит: Эпплджек, ты подняла такую суматоху, что у нас не было ни секунды, чтобы насладиться разговором в компании старых друзей. :Эпплджек: Правда? :Эплы: Ага. :Эпплджек: вздыхает Ох, Бабуля Смит, ты назначила меня главной, чтобы у всех остались хорошие впечатления, но все запомнят только одно: что этот слёт был худшим в истории семьи. :Бабуля Смит: Подожди. Все пони ещё здесь, правда? И у нас много времени, чтобы пообщаться! Просто дай нам шанс получить хорошие впечатления. :Эпплджек: Семейное фото! Только в этом году мы не снимемся у амбара. Хотя... Внимание! У нас последнее задание! :Бабуля Смит: Эпплджек... :Эпплджек: Бабуля, поверь мне. Мы это запомним, потому что нам будет очень весело. :Эппл Блум: Да! :Бабуля Смит: Ох! :Бабуля Смит, Эппл Роуз и Эпплсоус: смеются :Эппл Блум: Скорее бы новая встреча. :Бэбс Сид: Скорее бы. :Эппл Блум: То есть, конечно, нам нужно будет встретиться гораздо раньше. :Бэбс Сид: смеётся Конечно. :Бабуля Смит: Поздравляю, Эпплджек, ты устроила встречу, которую запомнят все. :Эпплджек: Правда, возникли небольшие накладки... :Бабуля Смит: Да, порчка. :Бабуля Смит: О-хо-хо, вот это хорошая. :Эппл Блум и Бабуля Смит: смеются :Эпплджек: Дорогая Принцесса Селестия. :Я узнала кое-что важное о семье. Если подумать, это самые первые друзья, которых ты встречаешь. Оказалось, когда рядом с тобой те, кто тебе небезразличен, не нужно особо стараться, чтобы сделать это время незабываемым. Даже самые простые занятия многое значат. Те, кто был с тобой, остаются в памяти даже после того, как забываешь, что вы делали. :Ваша преданная ученица, :Эпплджек. |-| Английская стенограмма = :Applejack: Ha! Found 'em! :Granny Smith: Aaa-choooo! :Applejack: Heh. Gesundhoof. :Granny Smith: Why, thank you, Applejack. I still can't believe it's been almost one hundred moons since our last family reunion. Aw, I remember it like it was yesterday. :Applejack: Well, you have been talkin' about it pretty much every day since then. :Granny Smith: Apple Bloom! How them RSVPs comin' along? Who's showin' their muzzle at the reunion? :Apple Bloom: Everypony! :Granny Smith: Everypony? to Applejack Feathers on a goat. Apple Bloom Are you sure? :Apple Bloom: Well, I got RSVPs from Apples from Yonder Hill, Hollow Shades, Galloping Gorge, Foal Mountain, Apples from Fillydelphia, Tall Tale Town, and all the Apples from Appleloosa! :Granny Smith: Guh? :Apple Bloom: Oh! And how could I forget? Manehattan! Babs is comin'! I get to see my favorite cousin! :Granny Smith: I think we're gonna need a bigger cider trough. :Granny Smith: Whooeee! Looks like the family's grown tenfold since the last reunion! I'm gonna be busier than a worm in a rotten tomater tryin' to get everything ready! :Applejack: I could always help out. :Apple Bloom: Me, too! :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :Granny Smith: Oh, I sure would appreciate that. Granny's a little rustier in the giddy-up since the last time the Apples all got together. :Applejack: You may be a tad old, Granny, but you're as feisty and full of spark as ever– :Granny Smith: Who you callin' old?! :Applejack: Uh... I just meant... Why don't you let me take over puttin' the reunion together this time 'round? Then all you need to worry about is enjoyin' yourself. :Granny Smith: Hmmm. Alright, young'un, you got yourself a deal. You are in charge. :Applejack: I won't let you down, Granny. You just tell me what the reunion needs, and I'll take care of the rest. :Granny Smith: I'll do better than tell you what the reunion'll need. I'll show ya! :Granny Smith: We've been hostin' these things at Sweet Apple Acres every hundred moons since we first planted roots here in Ponyville. :Apple Bloom: Hey, who's that? :Granny Smith: That'd be your Great-Great-Auntie Applesauce when she was just about your age. Now, she used to go by another name, but everypony started calling her Applesauce after half her teeth fell out when she was makin' apple jam. Yeah. Never did find them teeth in all those jars. :Apple Bloom: Hey! That's you, Granny! :Granny Smith: Sure is. Apple family's been workin' on that same old quilt since our first reunion. :Young Granny Smith: I can do it! Ngh! Oh, fingle-fangle! :laughing :Apple Bloom: giggling :Granny Smith: Well, nopony told me you actually had to knot the end of the thread! :Apple Bloom: giggling :Applejack: Okay, so I'll need to get new quiltin' materials, fabric, needles, thread... You've really been workin' on the same quilt since the first reunion? :Granny Smith: Surely have. I don't think we're ever gonna finish that doggone thing! :Apple Bloom: Hey, what's goin' on here? :Granny Smith: Well, you know us Apples enjoy a good fritter... :splat :Half Baked Apple: lips munches Ooo, hot hot hot! :bell ringing :cider splashes :clinking :Apple family member: Hey, where did all them apple fritters go? :Baby Applejack: munches :Apple family member: And... :Baby Applejack: noises :Apple family member: Who are you, little one? :Baby Applejack: I'm Applejack! More apple fwitter? :Granny Smith: That's how we figured out your sister had the appetite of a full-grown stallion. :Applejack: Better get twice as much honey and flour, then... fifty more buckets of apples... more oil... wood for the fire... :Granny Smith: Now, stick an apple in my mouth and roast my rump! This one sure brings back memories. Y'know how Babs is your favorite cousin? Well, Apple Rose is mine. The two of us entered the seven-legged race every reunion! :Young Apple Rose: We're gonna win this one, cousin! :Young Granny Smith: You bet your hot-diggety-derriere we are! C'mon, cousin, speed'er on up! :Young Apple Rose: yelps laughs :Young Apple Rose and Young Granny Smith: laughing :Granny Smith: Never won a single one of them races. :Applejack: Races. We'll need cloth ties, finish line... Not much to a seven-legged race. Hmm... :Granny Smith: And, of course, we can't forget to take the big family photo! We always snapped a photo in front of the barn at the end of every reunion, let's us see how our family's grown! :Applejack: Photo in front of the barn. Got it. :Apple Bloom: You sure have some great memories of these reunions, don'tcha? :Granny Smith: Indeedy, and I'm lookin' forward to makin' more at this one. Oh, I'm sure everypony is, and I do mean everypony! We got the whole family together this time 'round! Who knows if they'll all be able to make the next one? :Applejack: That's true! Busy as everypony's lives are gettin' these days, chances are pretty slim we'll be this lucky next time 'round. Don't worry, Granny, I'm gonna make sure this is the most memorable reunion we've ever had! I'd better get started... I've got some plannin' to do! :Granny Smith: Oh, hootenanny! Would you look what your second cousin is wearin' on her head? :Apple Bloom and Granny Smith: giggling :pendulum ticking :Apple Bloom: groans :Applejack: Apple Bloom! What are you doin' up? :Apple Bloom: I was gonna ask you the same thing. :Applejack: I can't sleep. My gears are turnin' in my head about this reunion! :Apple Bloom: yawning Yeah... I can't wait to see my cousin Babs. We're gonna do so many fun things together... :Applejack: Fun? That's just the beginnin' of it! Granny Smith handed me the reins of this reunion, and I'm gonna make the most of it. Apple Bloom, I've got so many things planned you won't even have a minute's rest! :Apple Bloom: snoring :Applejack: Trust me, little sis. This reunion I'm puttin' together is gonna be worth the wait. :Apple Bloom: snoring :crows :Apple Bloom: snoring Whoa! :Applejack: Rise and shine! We don't have much time! :thump :sounds :trees, apples falling :buzzing :Pinkie Pie: belches Don't forget the glitter! :Applejack: coughs :falling :cracking :Rainbow Dash: whistling :Spike: noises fire :Applejack: H-ah. Think that'll do it! :Granny Smith: And just in time, too. :rumbling :Applejack: They're here! :shouting :Granny Smith: Apple Rose! Ohhh! Ooh, this is more excitin' than when it rained frogs! :feedback :Applejack: megaphone Howdy, y'all, and welcome to the Apple family reunion! :cheering :Applejack: megaphone My name's Applejack, and I just want to let y'all know that I got a real big day planned for ya! We're gonna start off with an obstacle course for the young'uns, and some fritter makin' and quiltin' for the not-so-young'uns. And there's lots more to come after that! Hope y'all enjoy it! :cheering :Apple Bloom: Where is she? :Babs Seed: blows :Apple Bloom: Babs! :Babs Seed: Cuz! :Apple Bloom: I know it hasn't been that long since we've seen each other, but– :Apple Bloom and Babs Seed: –It felt like forever! :Babs Seed: I can't wait to tell you about my new school! :Apple Bloom: I can't wait to hear all about it! :Babs Seed: Jeepers, where do I start? Okay. So first day– :Applejack: Babs! Huh, so glad you could come! :Babs Seed: What am I, gonna miss out on spendin' time with my favorite cousin? Forget about it! blows :Applejack: Why don't you two head over to the obstacle course? :Apple Bloom: We kinda wanna catch up a little bit first... :Applejack: Don't you worry. There'll be plenty of time for family bondin' while you're racin' against your other cousins. :Applejack: Alrighty, ponies! Ready to have some fun? :Babs Seed: Whoa, is that the finish line? It's like a mile away or somethin'! :Applejack: Actually, that's just the marker where you go on to the next leg of the race. :Apple Bloom: There's more? :Applejack: Much more. Trust me, I have put together somethin' you are never gonna forget. After the seven-legged race, you're gonna wanna hurry up and head over here, where you'll be bobbin' for apples! :splash :Applejack: Then you'll run around these trees fifty times until you're real good and dizzy. Then you'll jump these big wooden hurdles. And then there's the final leg, where you'll balance plates on your head while sayin' "Pappy pony picked a pluck of prickly pluffnuggets" over and over and over again. Last pony standin' wins! :pause :Apple Bloom: Seriously? :Applejack: Seriously! C'mon, y'all! Let's start makin' some memories! On your mark... get set... go! :Applejack: Whooeee! Lookin' good, everypony! Ooh, better go check on the quilt. :Granny Smith: How long you had those new choppers, Auntie Applesauce? :Auntie Applesauce: A lady never reveals the age of her teeth. :Apple Rose: Ugh. :Auntie Applesauce: Don't you roll your eyes at me, Miss Apple Rose! I imagine you two think I have forgotten what you did to my parasol six reunions ago? :Granny Smith: giggles We were just usin' it to help break open that piñata! :Apple Rose and Granny Smith: laughing :Auntie Applesauce: Applejack, delightful to see you. Are you gonna join us in some quiltin'? :Applejack: Sorry, Auntie Applesauce, I am busy-busy-busy. Y'all should get started, though! :Granny Smith: We couldn't find our rocking chairs. :Applejack: I got rid of 'em to make room for these. This is the year y'all are finally gonna finish that quilt! :Apple Rose: Finish it? :starting :loud sewing machine rattling :Applesauce's teeth chattering :Applejack: noise Won't that be excitin'? :Apple Rose: noise What's that? :Applejack: noise I said, won't that be– :stops :Applejack: –'excitin'? :'Auntie Applesauce: I suppose, although I have been told that too much excitement can wreak havoc on this youthful complexion of mine. :Apple Rose: Oh. :Granny Smith: giggling :restarts :Applejack: noise That's the spirit! :Granny Smith: noise What did she say? :Apple Rose: noise What? :Granny Smith: noise Good gracious! :Apple Rose: noise Golden Delicious? I think he's racing with his cousin! :music :Babs Seed: dizzy How are Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle? :Apple Bloom: dizzy Great! Ugh... :Babs Seed: dizzy You alright? :Apple Bloom: dizzy So... dizzy... scream :crash :Apple Bloom: Ugh... :Babs Seed: sigh :splat :Big McIntosh: sniffs lips gulps innocently :Apple Dumpling: You've got eight now, dont'cha? :Apple Leaves: Oh, sure do. Tell you what, my Apple Tart may just be a baby, but he is a hoot! :Applejack: Havin' fun? :Apple Leaves: Sure are! :Applejack: Better pick up the pace on those fritters though, huh? Roll, fold, crimp, slide to the left. Roll, fold, crimp, slide to the left. Roll, fold, crimp, slide to the left. Now you try! That's it! Gotta keep this assembly line movin', gals! We want every Apple here to get a chance to taste the best darn fritters in Equestria! :Apple Bloom and Babs Seed: Pappy pony picked a pluck of prickly pluffnuggets. :Apple Bloom: Any other blank flanks at your new school? :Babs Seed: Yeah. Two. :Apple Bloom and Babs Seed: Pappy pony picked a pluck of prickly pluffnuggets. :Apple Bloom: Do they wanna be Crusaders? :Babs Seed: Totally! :Apple Bloom: Great! :Apple Bloom and Babs Seed: Pappy pony picked a pluck of prickly pluffnuggets. Pappy pony picked a pluck of prickly pluffnuggets. Pappy pony picked a pluck of prickly pluffnuggets. :Babs Seed: Ah can' thfeel my tongue. :Apple Bloom: Neh nehber. :Applejack: megaphone Alright, Apples, break! :machine rattling stops :Apple Bloom: sighs Finally... :Applejack: Ooh, can't forget to capture all these memories for Granny's album! Huh. Nothin' all that memorable there. Or there. Or there. C'mon, Applejack, think. You gotta kick this thing up a notch! Hm... :Apple Bloom: I get that my big sis wants this to be like a super-awesome reunion, but that was ridiculous! :Babs Seed: I thought we'd never get a minute to just hang out! :Applejack: And your minute's up! Your fellow Apples are waitin' for you to join them. :Apple Bloom: Applejack, I haven't had any time with Babs! We were so busy with that obstacle course, we didn't even get to talk! :Applejack: There'll be plenty of time to bond with Babs when we do the hayride. :Babs Seed: Hayride? :Applejack: Alright, everypony! Step right up, take a seat, and leave the drivin' to these stallions! Now, I know y'all've been workin' real hard makin' some awesome memories. And in all of our past reunions, we always had a nice and relaxin' hayride around the farm. Which is why I decided to change things up a bit, and try somethin' just a wee bit more excitin'. So let's get this show on the road! Giddy-up! :Stallions: whinnying :Ponies: Whoa! :crunch :Applesauce's teeth chattering :chomp :Auntie Applesauce: teethless I just had those professionally polished. :Granny Smith: Where in the world does that girl have us headed? The west orchard? :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :Granny Smith: What?! I was jokin'! Why, we haven't tended those fields since all the trees went and got filled up with... gulps :thunk :bats squeaking :oohing and ahhing :Babs Seed: Wowza! Never seen real fruit bats before! :ding :bat licking lips :engine noises :Applejack: Uh-oh. :Auntie Applesauce: yelps :yelping :Apple Bloom: Everypony! Jump out!! :crash :settling :Applejack: crying Ruined. Everythin' is ruined. :crunch :Applejack: Oh, Granny. I'm so, so sorry. :Granny Smith: Oh, it's alright, child. :Applejack: But it's not alright. Just look at this! The barn and all my plans for the perfect family reunion are completely destroyed! :Apple Bloom: Maybe that's a good thing. :Applejack: How can that possibly be a good thing? :Granny Smith: Applejack, you had us so caught up in all the doin', we haven't had a second to enjoy the company of the folks we've been doin' it with! :Applejack: Really? :agreeing :Applejack: sighs Oh, Granny Smith, here you let me be in charge of creatin' great memories, and the only thing anypony's gonna remember about this reunion... is that it was the worst one we ever had. :Granny Smith: Oh, hey now... everypony's still here, ain't they? Still plenty of time to make good memories! You've just got to give everypony a chance to actually make 'em. :Applejack: The family photo! Guess we can't take it in front of the barn this year... unless... Everypony! I have one more activity! :Granny Smith: Applejack... :Applejack: Trust me, Granny Smith. This'll be one we'll remember for all the right reasons. :Granny Smith: Oh! :Apple Rose, Auntie Applesauce and Granny Smith: laughing :Apple Bloom: I can't wait for the next reunion! :Babs Seed: Me neither! :Apple Bloom: I mean, obviously we have to get together before then! :Babs Seed: chuckles Obviously. :Granny Smith: Oh, you did it, Applejack! You put on a reunion that everypony will remember! :Applejack: Just had a couple minor hiccups along the way. :Granny Smith: Yeah, just a couple. :Granny Smith: Ohohoh, that's a good one. :Apple Bloom and Granny Smith: laughing :Apple Bloom: Oh! :Applejack: Dear Princess Celestia, :Today I learned a great lesson about family, which, if you think about it, is really the first group of friends you ever make. Turns out that when you're with folks you care about, you don't have to do much to make that time memorable. Even the simplest of activities can take on a whole lotta meanin'! And you'll find that you'll remember the "who" long after you've forgotten the "what". :Your humble subject, :Applejack :music :credits en:Transcripts/Apple Family Reunion es:Transcripciones/La Reunión de la Familia Apple pl:Transkrypty/Zjazd rodziny Apple pt:Transcrições/Reunião da Família Apple Категория:Стенограммы, третий сезон